Mon ami, mon amour, mes emmerdes
by chtitemaraudeuse70
Summary: Caractère de feu, tout comme ma crinière, jolie serpentarde en a ras-le-cul de son meilleur ami ...
1. Chapter 1

Je venais de sortir de la douche, aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée, je retourne à Poudlard pour ma dernière année. Petite, avec une crinière rousse, un visage plein de tâches de rousseur, je suis un sang pure et je m''appelle Elianora Whise mais tout le monde m'appelle Lia. En bonne serpentarde que je suis, je choisis un haut vert émeraude et un jean noir. Je coiffe mes cheveux en une haute queue de cheval, car même si nous sommes en septembre, il fait encore très chaud.

Je descends dans l'entrée pour retrouver mes parents après un failamalle. Une fois arrivée dans le hall, j'aperçois ma mère qui m'attend,

elle me toise de haut en bas et lance :

\- Elianora, tu as vu comme tu es habillée, nous ne sommes pas des moldus.

\- Maman ne m'appelle pas comme ça mon prénom est Lia, et avant que tu me coupes, je suis majeur et je m'habille donc comme je le souhaite, dis-je.

\- Tu t'appelles Elianora et non Lia, ce diminutif est stupide. Tu es peut-être majeure mais cela ne t'empêche pas d'être digne de notre rang.

Je me tais pour éviter que l'on débatte encore des heures sur le sujet, je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard. Je suis trop impatiente de retrouver Dray et les autres. Nous transplanons à la gare sans attendre mon père qui je pense dois être encore occupé avec l'une de ses réunions stupides au ministère.

A peine nous arrivons à King Cross que je repère trois têtes blondes, reconnaissables entre mille. Ma mère et moi nous nous avançons jusqu'à atteindre la famille Malfoy. Sobrement nous les saluons.

\- Marlène, Elianora quel plaisir de vous revoir, Narcissa serre joyeusement ma mère dans ces bras. Cette femme à la froideur apparente est en réalité d'une extrême douceur.

Je regarde Dray qui reste de marbre, nos retrouvailles se feront seulement quand nous serons seuls dans un wagon du train. Il est vrai qu'après cet été et la bataille de Poudlard, les familles de sang purs sont plutôt mal vues. Nous nous faisons donc discrets, car les parents de Drago, même s'ils ont été innocentés, restent craints par le monde sorcier. Lucius et Narcissa avaient subi, un sort de manipulation, lancé par cette chère Bellatrix qui de peur d'être mal vu par Voldemort après le refus de sa cousine et de son mari de rejoindre les rangs du mage noir, avait décidé qu'ils accepteraient de grès ou de force.

Drago avait bien failli devenir l'un des leurs mais heureusement, mon père et moi avions pu le sortir de là en lui prouvant la bonne foi de ces parents. Certes nos parents n'étaient pas fan des moldus mais delà à vouloir les tuer.

Voldy ne s'était pourtant pas laisser démonter et après l'échec de Drago, avait décidé d'attaquer Poudlard lors de notre septième année. Drago et moi ainsi que d'autres serpentards avions rejoint Potter et ses amis. Mais nous n'étions pas amis pour autant, il ne faut pas pousser. Je m'entends bien avec Hermione au plus grand damne de mon meilleur ami.

Nous saluons nos parents d'un signe de tête et montons dans le train. Drago m'entraîne dans un wagon comme une tornade et une fois la porte du wagon fermé. Il me prend dans ces bras pour ne plus me lâcher.

\- Comme tu m'as manqué, j'ai cru devenir dingue, murmure t'il.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué chou

Je resserre ma prise autour de lui. Lors de la bataille finale, j'ai compris que j'aimais Dray, je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui avouer cependant. Hermione m'a conseillé de tout lui dire, selon elle, il m'aime cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Quand je relève la tête je remarque que nous ne sommes pas seuls. Hermione, et tous les autres Gryffy nous observe avec différentes têtes : Hermione et Ginny sourient tel le chat d'Alice au pays des merveilles (Même si je suis une sang pure, j'ai quelques notions, merci Hermione ^^), Harry semble étonné et Ron est dégouté. C'est vrai que je comprends que Potter soit étonné, autant de sentiments chez les serpentards c'est assez étonnant et déroutant.

Je me décale pour faire remarquer à Dray que nous ne sommes pas seuls. Quand il aperçoit les autres son attitude change, il me repousse légèrement ce qui me fait mal. Il reprend son masque et redevient le Drago Malfoy narquois que je déteste et que je trouve si sexy.

\- Alors Potter toujours avec les Weasley, lequel tu te tapes le frère ou la sœur

\- Et toi alors à force te de farcir tout Poudlard, tu ne te grattes pas trop, rétorque Harry

Je sens le ton monté et me place directement entre les deux sorciers qui se sont levés et s'apprêtent à bondir l'un sur l'autre comme des animaux. Je sais que Harry a raison, Hermione me dit que Drago m'aime mais toutes les filles de Poudlard sont passées dans son lit. Je dois bien avouer que sa réputation de prince des serpentards coureur de jupons, me rend malade.

\- Ça suffit Dray, tu m'as promis de faire des efforts

\- Pfff, tu prends sa défense, je ne te dérange pas plus, je te laisse avec tes amis. Je vais rejoindre les autres, si jamais tu as encore du temps pour tes vrais amis, on sera dans le dernier wagon. On se voit à Poudlard, à moins que tu ne changes de maison pour celle des bouffondors.

\- Dray ! attends !

Trop tard il était déjà parti, quel caractère de con. Hermione me regarde désolée.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû rétorquer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Potter ce n'est pas ta faute, je pensais qu'il avait changé mais apparemment non.

\- Ecoute n'y pense plus, c'est normal que notre relation avec Drago ne soit pas parfaite, me dis Hermione

\- Je sais mais j'aimerais que cela s'arrange. Je ne vous demande pas de devenir amis mais juste instaurer un cessé le feu.

\- Lia, je peux t'appeler Lia, j'approuve d'un signe de tête et le laisse poursuivre. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas des amis mais j'aimerais vraiment que cela change, on ne peut pas oublier toutes ces années mais on peut peut-être devenir amis, Propose Harry

Je suis assez stupéfaite, il n'a pas tort. Je pense que l'amélioration de l'entente de nos deux maisons ne peut pas faire de mal.

Je lui tends la main en signe d'acceptation. Il me serra la main et m'entraîne dans ses bras.

Je reste stoïque et ne lui rend pas son accolade au début, je suis une serpentarde après tout pas un bisounours, mais fini par lui rendre son câlin.

\- Je ne le crois pas, tu sors avec Potter, tu me dégoute ! hurle Drago en ouvrant la porte du wagon dans un fracas monumental.

\- Quoi ? mais non je ne sors pas avec Harry, lui dis-je troublée

\- Harry ce n'est plus Potter maintenant ! continue-t-il sur sa lancée, je tente de le calmer mais il me crie, ne me touche pas, je te l'interdis !

Il repart comme une furie. Tout le monde reste coit. Je remarque alors Blaise, Millicent et Théodore.

\- Lia, on est désolé on voulait te voir alors on l'a forcé à nous emmener, me dit Milli

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Milli, ce n'est pas de votre faute !

\- Lia a raison ce n'est pas de notre faute, lui répond Théo en lui prenant la main, Drago devient incontrôlable quand il s'agit de Lia tu devrais le savoir.

\- Je vais le calmer, me dit Blaise en me serrant dans ces bras. On se voit au festin.

Il s'éclipse rapidement. Après une heure de discussion, tous ensemble nous arrivons à Poudlard, de nouvelles amitiés semblent se dessiner. Tout le monde à rigoler sauf moi qui suis restée dans mon coin, je n'arrête pas de penser à Drago, son regard dégouté posé sur moi. Mais je ne peux pas accepter qu'il traite mes amis comme ça. Une fois à Poudlard je lui parlerai. Ca ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Il doit changer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : festin et dispute

Ah ! La grande salle et le fameux festin de rentrée de Poudlard, je crois que ça va me manquer. Toute cette délicieuse nourriture, ces premiers années terrifiés et émerveillés par Poudlard. Malgré toute la convivialité qui règne dans la salle, je reste pensive en attendant que Dray fasse son entrée. Personne ne les a vu Blaise et lui. Mais que font-ils ?

Ne t'inquiète pas il va arriver, profites plutôt de ce dernier festin, je crois que ça va me manquer toute cette nourriture, me dit Théo en rigolant

Je pensais exactement la même chose, même le discours de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore va me manquer. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'ils ne soient pas encore là.

Ne t'inquiète pas Whise, Dragichou en a juste sûrement marre de voir ta tronche, me dit la langue de vipère qui me sert de voisine.

Pansy la ferme estime toi heureuse que le directeur est accepté de te reprendre cette année après que tu es voulu livrer Potter à Voldemort l'année dernière, rugit Blaise dans mon dos.

Je remarque qu'il est accompagné de Drago, ce dernier évite de me regarder et s'assoit à côté de Pansy. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ! Il peut être fâché mais là c'est une déclaration de guerre. Pourquoi cette fille est-elle encore là !

Cette saloperie de Pansy se jette alors sur lui et le colle tel un ours sur un pot de miel. Je vais l'étrangler et cet idiot qui ne dit rien et rentre même dans son jeu. Je serre les poings et sent la moutarde me monter au nez quand il pose sa main sur sa cuisse. Ça suffit maintenant !

Je ne peux pas en supporter davantage. La vue de cette garce et de mon « meilleur ami » en train de se toucher, me dégoûte. Je me lève baguette en main et crie :

Toi, la pimbêche tu ôtes tes sales pattes et tu dégages avant que je ne t'estropie et toi, di- je en fixant Drago, comment peux-tu l'as laissé te toucher, cette traitresse !

Je ne sais pas qui entre elle ou toi, est la traitresse ! Va donc retrouver ton Potter ! hurle t'il. Il est à présent debout en face de moi et nous nous toisons baguette en main.

Comment oses-tu ! Je ne sors pas avec Harry, nous avons juste décidés de nous conduire en personnes civilisées. Nous avons fait front ensemble l'année dernière et avons vaincus les mages noirs. Tu semble avoir oublié tout ça ! Tu redeviens ce gamin pourri gâté et stupide ! On dirait ton père !

Oups là j'ai fait une boulette, la seule chose qui pouvait atteindre Dray, c'est son père. Je me rend compte de ma lourde erreur mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'excuser que Drago comme enragé, pointe sa baguette sur moi et rugit :

Tu as tout dit on dirait, si je suis si stupide, je pense que tu ne devrais plus me fréquenter ! Notre amitié vient de prendre fin ici et maintenant, alors maintenant tu es morte pour moi ! Ne m'approche plus !

Il se lève, et prend la main d'une serpentarde qui est assise deux rangs à côté de nous et quitte la grande salle.

Je reste là debout au centre de cette salle, tout le monde me regarde, mais je suis incapable de réagir. Drago vient de me planter un couteau dans le cœur. Je suis anéantie et tellement en colère, comment peut-il réagir de la sorte.

Monsieur Zabini, veuillez faire sortir votre amie, je crois qu'un peu d'air lui ferait du bien. Dit Dumbledore.

Blaise approuve d'un signe de tête et me prend par les épaules pour m'entraîner dans la cour. Je le laisse m'emmener trop secouée par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Une fois loin de toute cette agitation et de tous ces regards, j'explose en larmes. Blaise me sert dans ces bras et nous fait nous asseoir le long de la fontaine, jusqu'à ce que je sois totalement calmée. Une main se pose sur mon genoux, je relève alors les yeux et remarque que Milli, Théo et les Gryffondors nous ont suivis. Ils me regardent tous avec une profonde tristesse, même Ron semble navré pour moi.

Je ne veux pas de leur pitié, moi, la reine des serpentardes, je ne peux pas me montrer faible, je reprends contenance, mon masque d'indifférence remplace celui de la fille fragile.

Ne me regardez pas comme ça, les amis, un de perdu dix de retrouvés ! Je me moque de ce qu'il peut avoir dit !

Ecoute Lia, on comprend que ça te fasse du mal, si tu veux parler, on est tous là, me dit mon amie rouge et or.

Laisse Hermione, j'avais juste besoin de me libérer de toute cette colère mais je me moque de cet imbécile. Il peut bien se taper les pétasses qu'il veut grand bien lui fasse !

Arrête-tu ne trompes personne ici, même pas moi, me dit Ron, on connaît tes sentiments pour lui.

Quoi ?! tu te fais des films moldus Weasley !

Lia ! me réprimande Hermione

Ok, c'est bon …. Bougonnais-je, je vais me coucher je suis fatiguée de cette journée. A demain tout le monde

Je ne leur laisse pas le temps de me répondre ou de me retenir, je quitte la cour en courant. Je descends rapidement aux cachots, tête baisse et fonce dans quelqu'un. Qui est l'idiot qui se promène à cette heure-ci dans les couloirs ?

Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas espèce de ….., pas le temps de finir que je tombe sur deux iris noirs corbeaux qui terrifie n'importe quel élève normalement constitué de ce château.

Oui Miss, finissez votre phrase ! me dit d'une voix trainante mon directeur de maison, fraichement réhabilité par le ministre de la magie. Il avait été un espion de Dumbledore et était donc innocenté de tout les crimes qu'il avait fait durant les deux guerres sorcières.

Professeur excusez-moi ! je pensais que c'était …

Oui je sais vous pensiez que c'était un de vos camarades de classe, mais non ce n'est que votre directeur de maison, écoute moi miss, j'ai deux choses à vous dire : la première, je ne veux plus que vous fassiez de scène comme celle de toute à l'heure, la maison Serpentard présente une certaine noblesse, elle ne s'affiche pas de la sorte. Et la seconde, laissez donc monsieur Malfoy, il reviendra vers vous dès qu'il aura compris son erreur, il est un peu long à la détente, si je puis me permettre. Maintenant allez vous coucher, demain vous commencez par deux heures de potions à 8h. Et vous savez que je déteste enlever des points à ma maison surtout pour les retardataires.

Bien professeur et merci !

De rien Miss.

Voilà un échange des plus bizarres, je n'ai vraiment pas de chance, j'avais un pourcent de chance de rentrer dans la tronche de Rogue et punaise c'est même pas encore le premier jour. Je continue mon chemin et passe devant la porte des dortoirs des garçons de dernière année. Des bruits, me parviennent, cette fille est vraiment une chienne bon sang ! Je le hais ! Il m'aime hein Hermione et bien vient donc ici pour voir à quel point.

Avant d'entrer dans le dortoir de cet abruti et de lui envoyer un doloris bien corsé à lui et sa groupie, je décide de rejoindre mon dortoir.

Je me couche tout habillée dans mon lit et décide de ne plus penser à rien.

Miaou, Miaou

Oh bon sang, Panama je t'avais complètement oublié.

Je me relève et me dirige vers la cage de mon siamois qui en a marre d'être enfermée. Il sort comme un dingue et me saute dessus. Il vient se poser sur mon lit en boule et se rendort aussitôt. Vive la vie de chat. Je me love contre lui et le carasse. Ce chat a toujours une tendance à me calmer.

Je ferme les yeux et m'endort en me disant que demain ne pourra pas être pire. Cette journée avait pourtant si bien commencé.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : je suis maudite ?

Je me réveille et les évènements de la veille se rappellent à moi. Je trainasse des pieds pour aller jusqu'à la salle de bains.

Je regarde en passant les lits de mes camarades de chambre, je remarque la tête de Milli, Theresa (une serpentarde super simpa mais beaucoup trop discrète pour son propre bien dans notre maison), Julia (qui fait partie de l'équipe de quidditch, au poste de poursuiveur) et Pansy.

Attendez QUOI ? cette phase de rat est dans notre dortoir mais le vieux fou veut un meurtre ou quoi.

Bon Lia reste zen de toute façon si elle te soule, tu lui fais bouffer son oreiller et sa baguette. Allez zou la douche ça te fera du bien ! Je me déshabille et m'attache vite fait les cheveux, j'allume la douche et laisse l'eau chaude me détendre.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, je sors de la douche, les bout de mes doigts sont complètement fripés, on dirait une vieille mais peut m'importe, je suis parfaitement prête à affronter cette première journée de cours.

Quand je sors de la douche je remarque que mes colocataires commencent seulement à se réveiller. Elles vont encore se battre pour avoir accès à la douche. C'est pour éviter cette bataille pour la salle de bains que je me lève une heure plus tôt que les autres.

Je farfouille dans mon armoire pour trouver ma chemise, ma jupe et ma cravate. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire belle aujourd'hui, je coiffe mes cheveux en un chignon soigné et aéré, quelques mèches de cheveux ondulés sortent ma tignasse.

Je dégage les cheveux de mes oreilles, je sais que les piercings sont mal vu à Poudlard par certains professeurs mais tant pis, mes oreilles parsemées de ces bijoux seront à l'honneur aujourd'hui.

Une fois prête, je vais réveiller Milli en lui faisant un bisou et lui dit que je vais déjeuner. Je passe par la salle commune, et y retrouve Théo.

Salut ma douche Lia, comment ça va ce matin ?

Ciao Théo, ça va mieux, et toi alors avec Milli j'ai vu que ça allait de mieux en mieux, aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire ?

Oh euh, rougit Théo, non on est juste amis.

Juste amis mais bien sûr, bon je ne t'embête pas avec ça ce matin j'ai une faim de loup. Mais je n'oublie pas pour autant. Allez viens on va manger !

J'arrive ! les déjeuners de Poudlard, je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde, rit il.

Hey attendez moi, vous allez où ? débarque Blaise

Ciao Baz, bien dormi ? on va déjeuner !

Salut ma belle, super et toi ça à l'air d'aller mieux.

Mais pourquoi vous vous inquiétez pour moi je me fous de ce con !

Ne dit pas ça tu es en colère et lui aussi, les mots ont dépassé vos pensées, vous ne pouvez pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Ca va passez j'en suis sûr.

Bref, on va manger j'ai faim.

Je clos cette conversation qui ne nous mènera nulle part. On descend les trois pour déjeuner, une fois dans la salle, on aperçoit les Gryffondors, je leur adresse un signe de la main, tout comme Blaise et Théo. Je regarde mes amis médusée.

Ben quoi ? me demande Théo

Depuis quand vous vous montrez simpa eux ?

Depuis hier soir, on a parlé et on a décidé que c'était stupide d'agir comme on le faisait. Me répond Blaise.

D'accord bon ben au moins, ma dispute avec Blondie aura servi à quelque chose.

Au fait ne le prend pas mal mais en parlant de Drago comment tu vas faire pour le Quidditch ? m'interroge le basané.

Oh mon dieu ! le Quidditch je n'y avais pas pensé. Drago étant le capitaine je suis sûr qu'il va me virer de l'équipe. Non calme toi Lia, tu es la meilleure gardienne de tout Poudlard s'il te vire, il ne retrouvera personne d'aussi bon que toi avant le premier match. Et Drago ne prendra jamais le risque de perdre la coupe, au contraire.

Je ne sais pas les gars, mais une chose est sûre s'il veut gagner la coupe cette année, il ne peut pas me virer. Je repense à une conversation que l'on a eut au début de l'été quand mes parents avaient organisé un repas avec ceux de Drago. Il veut absolument intégrer une équipe pro, et vous comme moi, on sait qu'il en est largement capable mais il faut qu'il montre ce qu'il vaut aux recruteurs cette année.

Ok si tu le dis, tu sais comment il peut être quand il est en colère. Me dit Théo

Je sais, une vraie tête de lard !

Nous passons le reste du déjeuner dans le calme à parler de nos futures carrières professionnelles, personnellement je me destine seulement au Quidditch, même si mes parents sont contre, je ne me vois pas faire autre chose de ma vie. Mon père préfèrerait que je devienne auror, c'est vrai que je suis doué dans tous les domaines requis de ce métier mais courir après des sorciers ne m'intéresse pas, je préfère courir après le souaffle.

Nous rigolons et passons un bon moment, quand Drago rentre au bras de la fille d'hier soir. Il passe devant nous comme si nous étions des étrangers, et Naomie, me lance un regard noir et se pend au cou e Drago.

Je n'ai plus faim et me lève rapidement pour assister au cours de potion. Je dis au revoir à Théo et Blaise et regarde un dernier celui qui encore hier me serrait dans ces bras.

Il me fixe un instant, instant pendant lequel je lis de la colère mais également de la tristesse dans son regard. Il amorce un mouvement comme pour se lever mais se ravise et détourne son attention de moi pour embrasser cette pimbêche.

Je pars les larmes aux yeux vers les cachots. Je ne dois pas me montrer aussi fragile, je suis une sang pure, une serpentarde et avant une Whise.

Ma famille n'est pas connue pour être tendre, mon père est ministre de la justice magique, il est considéré comme le plus dure dans le métier. Beaucoup de prisonniers d'Azkaban sont enfermés à vie dans cette prison sur ordre de mon père. Ma mère quant à elle, est plutôt un glaçon, elle ne montre que rarement ces émotions, ce comportement est dû à son éducation à la dure.

Je me dirige d'un pas lasse vers les cachots après avoir affronté Drago, allons voir ce cher Rogue. Je sens que la journée ne va pas être de tout repos.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Une dure journée

J'arrivais devant la salle des potions. J'aperçus Hermione et Harry accompagné par Ron. Je me dirigeai vers eux et avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoi que ce soit. Je leur dis :

Je vais très bien les gars, ne me demandez pas si j'ai bien dormi s'il vous plaît.

Oh mais on ne comptait pas te le demander, c'est écrit sur ton front que tu as envie de meurtre et après la scène de la grande salle ce matin, tout le monde a compris qu'aujourd'hui, on ne doit pas t'emmerder. Me dis Ron

Perspicace ! je comprends pas pourquoi on ne s'entendait pas, lui souris-je

Peut-être parce que tu trainais avec un nul !

Ca doit être ça ! rigolais je

Alors prêt pour deux heures d'enfer, me demande Harry

Ben pourquoi tu dis ça, c'est cool les potions.

Ah ah ah tu es une comique toi, me dit Ron, les cours avec Rogue sont cools pour vous, les serpentards mais pour toutes les autres maisons ce n'est que de la torture.

Maintenant que tout le monde sait qui Rogue est peut-être qu'il va s'adoucir, tente Hermione

Là je crois que tu rêves, répond le brun

Je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer, les rassurais je

Si je savais à quel point je me trompais. Je vis toute notre bande arrivée, à ma grande surprise, ils vinrent tous vers nous. Même Drago fit l'effort de venir, il resta cependant en retrait et laissa des regards noirs à Harry et moi. Mais bon sang il est têtu ou quoi ! Je fais celle qui ne le remarque pas.

Rogue apparaît alors dans l'embrasement de la porte et nous fais entrer. Je choisis d'éviter Drago, je crois que c'est le premier cours de potions que je passe sans lui. C'est vrai qu'a nous deux nous avons des résultats qui frôle l'excellence en potion.

Je choisi de me mettre au côté de Harry pour faire enrager Drago. Je sais que cela ne va pas l'aider à me pardonner mais je lui en veux trop pour le laisser gagner. Je vois à sa réaction quand il s'assoit à côté de son meilleur ami qu'il est furieux.

Double cours de potion avec Rogue qui s'en donnait à cœur joie contre moi, comme s'il m'avait choisie comme souffre-douleur de la journée ! Comment pouvait-il être si odieux avec moi alors que je faisais un excellent travail en potion depuis sept ans ?

Durant les deux heures, il ne fit que des remarques désagréables, ce dernier prenait un malin plaisir à me descendre. Et Drago semblait s'en réjouir. Les autres au contraire, me regardaient pour savoir à quel moment j'allais craquer et envoyer mon chaudron dans la tête du blond ou de la chauve souris qui me servait de directeur.

Une fois le cours terminé, je me dirigeais avec ma préparation parfaite vers le bureau de mon professeur qui me dit :

J'espère pour vous que la médiocrité de Potter n'a pas déteint sur vous. Et à l'avenir j'aimerais et ceci est valable pour tous, dit-il en s'adressant à la classe, que les groupes restent les mêmes que ceux des années précédentes.

Oh génial ! quelle journée ! elle ne peut pas être pire !

Eh bien je me trompais. S'en suivit un double cours d'histoire de la magie. Moi qui d'habitude tiens la cadence, j'avais bien du mal à suivre aujourd'hui. J'ai lutté une grande partie du cours contre le sommeil ! Et fini tout de même par m'endormir.

Les heures m'ont semblées à rallonge, quand la fin du cours arriva, je n'avais quasiment rien écrit. Je regardais Hermione qui me tendit ces notes.

Je la remerciai et promis de lui rendre la semaine suivante. Tous les professeurs avaient décidé de doubler leurs heures de cours pour préparer au mieux les ASPIC.

Pour couronner le tout, j'eus de nouveau une altercation avec Pansy. Ce fut la Serpentarde qui servit d'exutoire, car je lui hurlai dessus, déversant toute ma frustration et ma colère. Elle se retrouva avec une queue de truie et des oreilles d'éléphant.

Ce qui me valut des félicitations de tous mes camardes, un regard fier de Drago sur lequel je m'attardais et deux heures de colles avec Rusard, samedi soir. Bien que cela m'est distrait cela ne m'avait pas calmé.

De colère, je rentre dans notre dortoir et décide de prendre mon balai pour aller me défouler. Je me change et opte pour un jean, beaucoup plus facile pour voler.

J'arrive sur le terrain de Quidditch et commence à voler. Cela fait deux semaines que je n'ai pas joué au Quidditch, la dernière fois que j'ai joué c'était avec Blaise et Théo.

Je décide d'aller voler au-dessus du lac, et après une heure à faire des accélérations et des feintes de gardien. Je retourne sur le terrain et quelle n'est pas ma surprise quand je m'aperçois que je ne suis pas seule. Drago est là à plusieurs mètres de moi sur son balai entrain de jour avec le son vif d'or. Je dis le sien car c'est moi qui lui ai offert pour notre premier anniversaire à Poudlard. Je m'en rappelle comme ci c'était hier.

Flash-back

Aujourd'hui c'est notre anniversaire à Drago et moi, nous sommes nés tout les deux le 8 décembre, je lui acheté un vif d'or. Il était tellement fasciné par ce sport que cela en devenait ennuyant.

Je lui avais donné rendez-vous sur le terrain de Quidditch et comme d'habitude j'étais encore en retard. Quand j'arrivai sur le terrain, il était là sur son balai à m'attendre, quand il me vit, il descendit pour atterrir très rapidement à mes côtés, peut être même un peu trop rapidement puisque de peur je laissais échapper un cri.

Une fois ses deux pieds sur le sol, je lui saute dessus et hurle :

Non mais espèce de cracmol, tu es complètement fou ou quoi ?

Tu t'es regardés espèce de troll, et non je suis pas fou, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as si peur de voler.

Je n'ai pas peur cela m'ennuie.

Non tu as peur, rigole le blond

Non

Si

Non

Si

Non, enfin bref tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?

Oui c'est notre anniversaire, et si c'est pour me demander le jour que l'on est aujourd'hui que tu m'as fait venir je repars. Se moque il

Bien sûr que non idiot, je voulais t'offrir ceci.

Je lui tends alors un paquet cadeau vert et argent. Il me lance son air moqueur à la vue des couleur du paquet mais n'en tient pas plus compte et ouvre la paquet.

A l'ouverture de celui-ci, un petit objet volant en sort en battant des ailes. Drago le rattrape avec une facilité déconcertante, alors que celui-ci commence à voler rapidement.

Il observe sur toutes les coutures et me dit en souriant :

Tu l'as fait graver ?

Oui. Je réponds en rougissant, j'avais demandé que soit gravé notre devise : Ensemble nous sommes invincibles, et j'avais fait rajouter nos deux initiales.

Merci beaucoup il est magnifique, me dit il en souriant comme un enfant. Il reprend son sérieux et continue, moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour toi, tiens ! Bon anniversaire !

Il me tend une boîte emballé dans un papier de satin vert. Je prends fébrilement le petit écrin et quand je l'ouvre, je découvre un pendentif représentant deux serpents enlacés encadrant une émeraude. Le tout monté sur une chaîne en argent.

Je… c'est magnifique Dray Merci, lui dis en le serrant dans mes bras.

J'aime ces moments que l'on passe ensemble, nous pouvons être nous même quand nous sommes seuls. Il se détache de moi et me regarde avec des yeux rieurs :

Ce n'est pas fini, j'ai un autre cadeau pour toi.

Ah bon mais tu es fou !

Allez viens, me dit en me tendant la main et remontant sur son balai.

Hein quoi ? non mais je ne monte pas sur cet objet.

Bien sûr que si je suis sûr que tu vas adorer et après tu ne pourras plus t'en passer !

Non je ne veux pas !

Allez ! prouve-moi que tu n'as pas peur !

Non je sais que je n'ai peur et je n'ai rien à te prouver !

De toute façon ma belle Lia, je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Il me fait alors monter sur son balai malgré mes cris de protestation et m'entraîne avec lui dans les airs.

Fin du Flash-back

C'est ce jour là que n'acquirent les surnoms Lia et Dray ainsi que ma passion pour le Quidditch. Je regarde Drago qui sourit en attrapant son vif d'or, pas de doute il repense au même souvenir que moi. Il perd son sourire quand il me voit. Mais au lieu de fuir comme je m'y attends, il vient à ma rencontre.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : début de réconciliation ?

 _C'est ce jour là que n'acquirent les surnoms Lia et Dray ainsi que ma passion pour le Quidditch. Je regarde Drago qui sourit en attrapant son vif d'or, pas de doute il repense au même souvenir que moi. Il perd son sourire quand il me voit. Mais au lieu de fuir comme je m'y attends, il vient à ma rencontre._

 **Alors tu n'es pas avec les Bouffondors ?** me dit Drago

 **Dray, arrête stp ! pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?**

 **Je n'ai pas à me justifier ! tu t'es bien foutu de moi ! Avec tes « rien ne peux nous séparer » ! Tu m'as trahi avec l'autre tâche !**

 **Drago tais-toi et écoute-moi !** rugis-je. **Je ne t'ai pas trahi, j'ai grandi c'est tout ! Il n'y a pas plus de mangemorts, plus de Voldemort ! On peut être naturel, on n'est plus obligé d'avoir peur !**

 **Je n'ai pas peur, c'est de faire des courbettes à Potter et sa bande qui sera mentir !**

 **Dray, je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça, ce n'est pas toi !**

 **Ne fais pas comme mon père ! Ne parle pas pour moi !**

 **Ce n'est pas mon intention, je t'…** , je me stoppais net, j'allais tout lui avouer et dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime en se disputant avec lui n'était une bonne idée. Enfin ce n'était pas l'idée que je me faisais de ce moment.

 **Tu ?!** me demande il avec une certaine impatience

 **Je …**

 **Tu quoi merde à la fin ! dis-moi ce qu'il y a !** me dit Dray en me tenant par les épaules.

 **Je t'emmerde voilà c'est dit !** Je me rends compte que mes paroles ne vont pas aider à notre réconciliation mais je ne peux lui avouer mes sentiments.

Dray me regarde déçu et en colère, et pars à une grande vitesse. Je le vois disparaître et m'en veux déjà. Je descends de mon balai et me dirige vers les vestiaires, une fois douchée, je sors du stade et croise Harry et Ginny en tenue d'entrainement.

 **Hey salut vous deux ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Salut Lia, bien ! nous allons nous entraîner, on va profiter de ce beau soleil.** C'est vrai que pour un mois de septembre, il faisait encore 30°C ce qui était plutôt rare en Ecosse.

 **Nous avons là même idée on dirait** , me répond Harry en voyant mes cheveux encore mouillé.

 **Ouai j'avais besoin de me défouler.**

 **Ah oui pourtant avec la transformation de Parkinson, je pensais que tu étais totalement détendue.**

 **Tu parles, elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait, cette garce, et dire que je vais devoir me là taper toute l'année dans notre dortoir.**

 **Ah au fait, on a vu un prince des serpentards à grande vitesse, au-dessus du lac, tu ne sauras pas par hasard ce qui a pu le mettre dans cet état.**

 **Euh je crois que c'est moi Ginny, je suis allée voler au-dessus de lac et en revenant je l'ai vu sur le stade en train de voler. Il m'a vu et s'est approché de moi, on a commencé à se disputer car il s'en est encore pris à vous et je me suis emporté et j'ai failli lui dire …** je me stoppais net

 **Lui dire quoi ? Lia tu peux tout nous dire tu sais, tu peux nous faire confiance.**

J'hésite un instant mais me dit que de toute façon, si Hermione est au courant, un Gryffondor de plus ou de moins, ne changera pas la donne.

 **J'ai failli lui dire que je l'aime.** Dis-je, en détourant le regard et en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues

 **Et qu'as-tu fait ? qu'est ce qui t'en a empêché ?** me demande Ginny, voyant que j'étais gênée, elle dit à Harry, **Harry va sortir le matériel j'arrive !**

 **Mais Gin'**

 **Non Harry allez oust !** lui dit elle, en se retournant vers moi et me souriant.

Une fois Harry partit, je la regarde et lui souris :

 **Merci Gin', pas que je n'aime pas Harry mais bon c'est ….**

 **T'inquiète je comprends on est plus à l'aise entre filles hein !** me dit elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

 **Viens, on va s'asseoir là-bas.**

Elle me montre un banc du parc sous des tilleuls, nous nous s'y asseyons. Elle me regarde et attend patiemment que je réponde à sa question. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et me lance :

 **Voilà, je ne voulais pas lui avouer, alors que l'on se disputait, tu vois, j'imaginais pas ma déclaration comme ça, je voyais ça tu vois plus …**

 **Plus romantique. Me sourit-elle. Il n'y a pas de honte tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu es une Serpentard et une sang pure que tu ne dois pas avoir de sentiments. C'est humain tu sais !**

 **Oui je sais merci Ginny, tu es vraiment une fille bien. Je regrette nos différents !**

 **Nos différents mais quels différents ! le passé c'est le passé, ce qui est important c'est le présent, vit au jour le jour et tu verras tu seras mieux. Pardonne à Drago et explique-toi avec lui ce n'est qu'un malentendu. Et avant que tu ne puisses rajouter quoi que ce soit pour me contredire, laisse-moi finir. Crois-moi s'il ne tenait pas autant à toi, il n'aurait pas réagi comme ça.**

 **Merci Ginny, tu as peut-être raison, mais je ne le reconnais plus, il a toujours été un peu branché sur le balai à grande vitesse, mais là il s'en prend à moi. Il ne l'a jamais fait même si d'apparence il est froid, quand nous sommes tout les deux il est différent, jamais il ne m'a agressé ni insulté. Je pensais que le fait qu'il sache que ces parents ne sont pas des mangemorts et qu'ils sortent de leur transe, ne pourrais que lui faire du bien mais au contraire, il semble plus perdu encore.**

 **C'est normal, il vient de se rendre compte que toute son éducation et toute son enfance ne sont que mensonges.**

 **Je sais Ginny et je comprends ça mais …**

 **Il n'y a pas de mais, mets-toi un instant à sa place et va lui parler. Quand il sera calmé évidemment.** Me dit elle en me serrant dans ses bras, décidément c'est une manie chez eux les câlins.

 **Ok je vais aller lui parler tu as gagné, bon je te laisse, ton petit ami t'attend !**

 **Bon à plus, on se voit au diner.**

 **Oui salut Ginny !**

Je salue une dernière fois mon amie et rentre au château. Je rentre dans notre dortoir, je suis seule, je m'allonge sur mon lit où Panama dort, c'est elle lever aujourd'hui. Elle lève un œil pour me regarder et vient se poser sur mon ventre. J'essaie de dormir mais après de nombreuses tentatives je dois me rendre à l'évidence, je ne dormirai pas encore une fois. Je me dirige vers ma coiffeuse et regarde mon reflet. J'ai vraiment une mine affreuse, je n'ai même pas pris le temps de me maquiller ce matin, et ça croyez moi ça n'est jamais arrivé. Je ne suis pas l'une de ses filles qui se collent une tartine de maquillage sur le visage tel un scout à pétard mais quand même je fais toujours attention à soigner un minimum mon apparence. Je pense que cette manie vient du fait que ma mère m'a toujours appris à être belle en toute circonstance. Bref, j'ai des cernes, et je suis d'une pâleur à faire envie un mort.

Je regarde l'heure, il est 19h, il me reste encore un peu de temps avant le dîner. Etant donné que nous sommes le premier jour, nous ne croulons pas encore sous les parchemins à rendre, je pense que j'aurais le temps de faire mes devoirs ce week-end. Alors je sors l'album, cadeau de Millicent pour dernier anniversaire, elle y a regroupé plein de photos de notre bande d'amis et des photos de Dray et moi, dont une que je ne connaissais pas, c'est une photo où nous sommes assis tout les deux dans le parc et nous nous regardons dans les yeux, nos visages sont à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je me rappelle cet après-midi, nous avions passé notre après-midi, à parler Quidditch et nous nous étions chamaillés pour savoir qui des canons de Chudley ou des Harpies seraient champions et finalement nous avions fini dans cette position et avions oublié qu'elle était le sujet de notre conversation. Je me rappelle aussi mon envie de meurtre concernant Blaise qui était arrivé et avait brisé ce moment magique.

Après un moment je décide de rejoindre la grande salle où je retrouve mes amis pour le diner. Je prends place entre Blaise et Théo, je cherche Dray du regard mais je suis interrompue :

 **Il n'est pas là, il ne viendra pas manger, il est parti directement au cuisine,** me dit Blaise, **vous vous êtes encore disputés ?**

 **Ah ! comment tu le sais ?**

 **Tout simplement parce qu'il est rentré dans notre dortoir à tout cassé même le cadre avec la photo où vous êtes tout les deux en train de vous matez comme deux animaux en manque prêts à se sauter dessus, et après quand il s'en est rendu-compte, il s'est assis au milieu de tout le bordel qu'il avait fait et a pris la photo dans ces mains et la regarder pendant plus d'une demi-heure sans rien dire** , me confie Théo.

 **Théo arrête ne te moque pas** , le réprimande Milli.

 **Laisse Milli, ce n'est pas grave et oui Blaise on s'est disputé et ça à encore dérapé, et cette fois-ci c'est ma faute.**

Mes amis comprennent que je n'en dirais pas plus et ne me posent plus de questions. Je reste silencieuse durant tout le repas. Lui aussi avait donc regardé cette photo, notre lien est donc si puissant pour que nous fassions les mêmes choses au même moment. Je dois vraiment aller lui parler mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, ni par où commencer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : La discussion !

Une fois le repas terminé, et bien décidée à parler à Drago, après un tour dans le parc, je remonte aux dortoirs. En passant au détour d'un couloir je reconnais des voix familières.

Les Gryffondors, Blaise, Milli et Théo sont en pleine discussion. Je décide de les écouter en restant cachée car je suis sûr qu'il parle de Drago et moi.

 **Mais c'est complètement stupide !** s'insurge Ginny.

 **Oui je sais, mais il faut leur laisser du temps,** soupira Théo **, tu ne les connais peut-être encore pas assez mais ces deux-là sont vraiment deux têtes de lard. Mais la seule chose dont je sois sûr c'est qu'ils ne peuvent vivre l'un sans l'autre donc tout n'est pas perdu.**  
 **Il a raison Ginny** renchérit Millicent.

 **Oui je sais, mais n'empêche... ils s'aiment ! Drago est jaloux des autres garçons et Lia ressent de l'attirance pour lui, on doit leur donner un coup de pouce** , argumente Ginny.

 **Ecoute laissons-les s'expliquer, d'accord, tu as entendu les verts, Lia a décidé de mettre les choses au clair avec lui, en espérant que ça ne dérape pas encore une fois,** dit Hermione

 **Bon alors dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?** demande Blaise.

 **Il faut attendre... et on avisera après en fonction de leur discussion de ce soir** répond Harry.

 **Ce qui ne nous mènera à rien puisqu'ils sont aussi entêtés l'un qu'un l'autre** oppose la rousse.

 **Et bien vas-y si tu as mieux à proposer !** siffle Harry agacé, **puisque tu es plus maligne que tout le monde !**

 **Blaise ?** **  
** **  
** **Ron ?** **  
**  
 **Ça va chauffer là non ?** **  
** **  
** **Je crois que oui**  
 **  
** **Je pense qu'il serait bien plus prudent de nous éclipser genre, une heure !** dit le roux

 **Non ! Tout le monde se calme, et vous deux vous restez là, il faut que l'on aide nos amis,** Déclare Hermione en se montrant ferme, **Harry tu t'excuse et toi Ginny tu te calmes !**

 **Excuse-moi ma chérie mais cette histoire me rend dingue, Malfoy est vraiment têtu et même si nous ne sommes pas amis, après tout ce qu'il a vécu, il a le droit d'être heureux.**

 **Tu es pardonné, cette histoire nous rend tous un peu dingue de toute façon, mais Hermy a raison !**  
 **Ce que je propose, c'est d'attendre de voir comment se passera après leur discussion et si ça ne marche pas ben, je vais essayer de le convaincre encore, j'espère juste ne pas me faire jeter** , grimaça Blaise.  
 **Ok on fait comme ça, attendons encore un peu,** conclut Harry.

Voir nos amis, s'inquiéter pour nous me fait quelque chose, et me donne de l'espoir, j'attends encore un peu qu'ils se disent bonne nuit et rentre dans notre salle commune à la recherche de mon meilleur ami.

Je monte dans le dortoir et demande aux garçons si Dray est là, Théo me répond qu'ils ne l'ont pas vu mais qu'à cette heure-ci il doit être à la tour d'astronomie. Drago adore les étoiles et quand il se sent perdu, il aime les observer. Mais comme n'avais-je pas pu y penser, je remercie Théo et je cours à travers les dédales de couloirs en espérant ne pas me faire prendre par Rusard le couvre-feu étant déjà passé, je ne tiens à avoir encore deux heures de colles en plus d'ici samedi. Deux me suffisent amplement en ce premier jour.

Une fois arrivé, je le vois assez sur le rebord de la tour un carnet à la main, il doit sûrement dessiner les étoiles, je m'approche de lui doucement mais en faisant assez de bruits pour qu'il sorte de sa transe et me remarque. Je n'ose pas parler mais quand Drago lève les yeux de son carnet, je vois perlé une larme aux coins de ses yeux. Mais comment avais-je pu être aussi égoïste pour ne pas voir qu'il allait mal, c'est vrai toute sa vie a été chamboulé en un été.

Drago étant trop fier pour m'en parler, j'aurais dû me douter que je devrais encore lui tirer les verres du nez pour savoir ce qu'il ressent et ce qu'il pense de tout ça.

Je viens me s'installer à ces côtés et je le vois me suivre du regard, je respire un bon coup et commence :

 **Ecoute Dray, je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec Har… Potter. Je me rends également compte que je n'ai pas été une amie à la hauteur. J'ai pensé que le fait que tes parents soient innocentés et désensorcelés te rendrai heureux. Mais je n'ai pas compris que cela remettrait également en doute toute ton enfance et toute ta vie. Je m'en veux tellement mon ange, j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner. Mais ne crois pas que j'oublie la façon dont tu t'es comportée avec moi hier et aujourd'hui.**

Je sentis mon amour ce tendre, il restait quelques temps sans rien me dire, je pense avoir perdu la partie, mais il me prend la main et la serre dans la sienne.

 **Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé, d'avoir réagit comme un con mais quand je l'ai vu de prendre dans ses bras, j'ai cru devenir fou. Tu n'arrêtais pas de me parler de lui et de faire des efforts durant ces dernières vacances. Alors j'ai cru… J'ai cru que tu étais avec lui. Mais tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi, j'aurais dû t'écouter et te croire. En ce qui concerne mes parents tu n'as rien à te reprocher, c'est vrai que ça à pas mal secouer ma vie. Je suis heureux, même très heureux j'ai retrouvé les êtres les plus important de ma vie. Je n'ai pas su comment réagir, c'est tout mais quand j'ai voulu t'en parler. J'ai eu peur que tu me juges, que tu penses que j'étais du côté de Voldemort.**

Au fil de sa confession, je me rapproche de lui pour venir me caler entre ses jambes qu'il écarte, je me pose sur son torse et commence à jouer avec ces doigts.

 **Tu étais jaloux ?** j'ose enfin lui poser la question qui me taraude depuis des mois.

Il ne dit rien et s'approche de mon oreille, il prend tout son temps pour répondre et je crains une négation. Mais au moment où cœur risque d'exploser. J'entends :

 **Oui, je l'étais et je le suis encore, quand un homme te touche je deviens dingue, je veux que personne d'autre que moi te touche, je ne veux pas qu'un autre t'embrasse et te caresse. Chaque parcelle de ton corps est à moi. Tu entends, je veux et j'exige que tu sois à moi.**

Je reste sans voix, et il me retourne pour jauger ma réaction, à chacun de ces mots, je sens de plus en plus de désir, je devrais réagir à son exigence, et lui que je n'appartiens qu'à une seule personne, moi. Mais je suis incapable.

Une fois face à lui, je le regarde dans les yeux et suis frappée par deux orbes bleu-électrique, brûlantes de désir. Je ne tiens plus et me jette sur ses lèvres. Peu importe les conséquences, j'ai tellement envie de lui que rien ne peut m'arrêter.

Mon corps est fermement pressé contre celui de Dray, une main rugueuse appuyée contre ma hanche, l'autre glissée sur ma nuque, et ses lèvres bougeant habilement contre les miennes, le temps s'était effectivement figé. C'était un sentiment très curieux. Ma tête explose dans une série de réactions volcaniques. Je suis consumée par notre désir à tout les deux. Je m'embrase sous chacune de ces caresses qui se font de plus en plus pressées.

Je ne ressens que de la chaleur : une douce, brumeuse, étouffante et enivrante. Dans un état second, mes lèvres s'entrouvrent de leur propre chef et la bouche de mon ange blond se presse davantage jusqu'à approfondir le baiser.

Sentir sa langue caresser la mienne agit comme une véritable décharge électrique, je suis tellement excitée que je crois que je vais m'évanouir. Les cellules de mon cerveau semblaient être momentanément en mode « off ».

Ma main trouve le chemin le long du torse de Dray jusqu'à la ligne saillante de sa mâchoire, je caresse sa barbe naissante, avant de venir s'aventurer dans la douceur de ses cheveux.

Il réagit instantanément à mon geste et me plaque vigoureusement contre le mur froid et humide derrière moi, m'emprisonnant dans une étreinte plus passionnée que jamais, ses lèvres continuent de dévorer avidement les miennes

Toute mon attention est focalisée sur sa bouche et sur ses mains qui envoient mes pensées rejoindre mon bon sens je-ne-sais-où.

Quelque part au milieu de toute cette confusion et de toutes nos ardeurs, sa main se retrouve de façon inexplicable sur ma fesse droite, provoquant une vague de chaleur des plus audacieuses dans mon bas-ventre. Ses doigts se perdent dans mon chignon, qu'il défait avec une extrême douceur et laissent tomber une rivière fait de mes boucles désordonnées, il presse un peu plus mon visage contre le sien.

Instinctivement, mes bras se nouent autour de son cou, nous rapprochant davantage, nos corps collés à l'autre, ne forment plus qu'un. Tout en moi me hurlait de rompre immédiatement cet élan totalement irrationnel, que j'allais regretter sérieusement ce moment d'égarement et chaque secondes de ce baiser, mais je crois que vous serez d'accord avec moi : La rationalité n'est pas mon point fort.

J'ai peur que cet empressement soit trop irréel et que Drago redevienne, le Serpentard fier et narquois. Mais je suis incapable de stopper cet étrange empressement s'empara de nous. Les mains de Dray se font plus entreprenantes, son étreinte s'était raffermie, sa langue plus pressante. Je peux sentir l'air s'alourdir autour de moi, sentant la menaçante réalité se rapprocher bien que nous l'ayons maintenu à bonne distance ces dernières minutes.

Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir, mon esprit totalement obnubilé par la sensation de brûlure que les doigts de Dray provoquent en moi. Son goût, son odeur… je suis incapable de penser correctement. Son baiser m'enivre totalement, et à chaque fois que sa langue joue avec la mienne, ses mains traînent sur mon corps de plus en plus bouillant. Il me caresse et passe ses mains sous ma chemise. Je desserre sa cravate et passe mes mains sur son torse. Je gémis sous ses caresses, il me pose sur un muret et écarte mes jambes entre lesquelles il vient se placer.

BAM ! la porte s'ouvre en un fracas. Oh mon dieu Rogue ! nous nous détachons rapidement l'un de l'autre.

 **Vous deux ! DEHORS !** Rugit-il, **Allez-vous coucher, demain 8h dans mon bureau !**

Je n'ose regarder et quand nous nous apprêtons à partir, Rogue retient Dray, pour lui parler. Il me dit de retourner à mon dortoir. Je rejoins mon lit avec une multitude de questions mais surtout un désir brûlant qui me consume.

Une fois dans mon lit, je repense à Dray et une nouvelle vague de plaisir me submerge. Je ferme les yeux et suis pressée d'être à demain pour voir la suite des évènements.


End file.
